1. Technological Field
The disclosure relates generally to modular bridge design, and particularly in one exemplary aspect, a modular bridge constructed from a plurality of bridge modules and methods for the assembly of the modular bridge.
2. Description of Related Technology
Modular bridges are bridges that are constructed by joining a plurality of prefabricated bridge modules to form the bridge. An exemplary modular bridge is described in WO 2013/095087 in which prefabricated concrete railing modules are assembled in series to create two longitudinal railings for the bridge. A deck is then laid on inwardly projecting edge-strips of the railings.
Modular bridge construction techniques are typically used for small to medium sized bridges, such as footbridges or single-carriageway bridges, and are commonly used in rural areas when bridge replacement projects are undertaken. Modular bridge construction may also be used to build, for example, motorway gantries or sign holders.
The locations for footbridges and gantries in particular are not always accessible by road, and a significant number of them are very difficult to access with any form of lifting plant. Furthermore, when replacing such bridges, the replacement bridge must often be stronger than the original (which may be decades or centuries old) in order to meet modern regulations. This means that the new bridge is larger and heavier than the original bridge when the new bridge has a conventional design. As a result extensive works are often required when replacing bridges since the original foundations may need strengthening or replacement and the access routes used to install the original structure may no longer be adequate, if even still in existence.
When installing footbridges where there has never been a bridge in the past, access routes are often even more constrained. In these situations, access is a significant cost and, in some cases, can exceed the cost of the bridge itself.